atrapados
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: leanlo para que sepan de que se trata...


atrapados...

Solo se oian sollozos en el lugar, despues de una ardua batalla todo habia acabado, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda sostenia un cuerpo quieto en sus brazos, estaban en un edificio en ruinas solo ellos dos...

-no puedes irte asi, le menti a naruto, te menti a ti, arriesgue mi vida y ahora todo acaba asi sin ningun buen resultado-sus lagrimas caian sobre el cuerpo-ni siquiera pudimos cumplir la promesa de regresarte a la aldea...-

derrepente levanto la mirada para ver si podian salir, estaban atrapados entre los escombros del sotano, y ella estaba muy debil para romper las paredes "creo que moriremos aqui" penso despues miro el cuerpo "tengo que intentar mantenerte con vida" uso el poco de chackra que aun le quedaba para curar al chico entre sus brazos

-vamos sasuke siempre presumiste de tu enorme fuerza, ahora demuestramelo-dijo tratando de despertarlo

-cof cof-tosio el azabache despues abrio los ojos, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde hace 30 minutos-sakura que haces...-se desmayo de nuevo

-sasuke!-grito desesperada-tu me dijiste que los uchiha eran fuertes, no te puedes dejar vencer!-

despues lo quito de sus piernas y se levanto, toco las paredes "si traro de tirarlas tal vez nos caia todo encima..." penso

-cof cof!-miro detras de ella, sasuke comenzo a toser con un poco de sangre

-no!-regreso ella con el, se inco y trato de calmarlo, el habrio los ojos y la miro desesperada, sakura no se dio cuenta de que el la miraba

-vamos uchiha no te des por vencido!-le grito desesperada con sudor en su frente

el sonrio-eres una molestia...-dijo y se volvio a desmayar

A sakura solo le dio un escalofrio y se ruborizo...

No muy lejos de ahi...

-Kakashi-sensei tenemos que encontrarlos!-grito un rubio desesperado

Llevaban un rato buscando entre los escombros, sai buscaba desde el aire para tener mas visibilidad, Kakashi buscaba con Naruto en tierra

-tranquilizate...-dijo el tratando de calmarlo

-no puedo!-lo miro el rubio enojado-no puedo dejar que mueran enterrados, no queiro encontrar a sakura-chan muerta y a mi mejor amigo junto a ella!-

-...-Kakashi solo lo miro serio, naruto se giro y siguio buscando a lo lejos solo se oia la voz del rubio

-Sasuke! Sakura-chan!...-

-soy una inutil...-decia sollosando la pelirosada-voy a morir aqui y nisiquiera puedo mantenerme con vida ni a Sasuke-kun...-

el azabache desperto y parpadeo miro el lugar, en su cabeza solo oia el eco de unos sollozos, miro a todos lados y vio al cerezo llorando

-soy una inutil...soy una inutil...-repetia llorando

-no lo eres...cof cof cof-dijo tosiendo el azabache

Sakura levanto la mirada y dejo de llorar al ver al chico se ruborizo el no podia ponerse de pie asi que fue hacia el

-Sasuke-kun no te pongas de pie-dijo tratando de detenerlo

el la miro y sonrio-estoy bien...-derrepente se fue hacia atras y callo sentado al suelo-...bueno creo que no-fruncio el ceño

-debemos esperar a que nos saquen de aqui-dijo sakura mirando hacia arriba

-tranquila naruto nos va a encontrar...-sonrio-...ese dobe siempre cumple lo que se propone-

-tienes razon...-sonrio sakura

-cof cof cof-comenso a toser sasuke

-tobi te dejo muy herido...-dijo sakura mirando preocupada a sasuke

-ese imbecil...-susurro el chico irritado

-si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ya estuvieras muerto...-bajo la mirada la ojiverde

-si pero casi mueres...-dijo el azabache en tono de preocupacion

-...-sakura se ruborizo

un silencio incomodo lleno el sitio,los dos estaban callados derrepente una voz rompio el silencio

-Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Sasukeeee!-

-ese es...-miro hacia arriba el chico

-Naruto!-grito feliz Sakura

-rapido gritale para que nos encuentre...cof cof cof-dijo sasuke tosiendo mas fuerte

"tenemos que salir de aqui..."penso Sakura

-Naruuuutoooooo! Naruuuuuuuuutoooooooo!-grito desesperada la pelirosada

El rubio corria entre los escombros cuando escucho la voz de su compañera

-Naruuuutoooooo! Naruuuuuuuuutoooooooo!-

-Sakura-chan...-sonrio

Kakashi-sensei los encontre aqui aqui!-hizo señas al aire

Sai decendio y Kakashi aparecio en el lugar al instante

Sakura sonrio, derrepente ella y sasuke empezarona respirar con dificultad, el aire se estaba acabando derrepente solo vio que sasuke callo al suelo ella empezo a cerrar los ojos y se desplomo

-sakura-chan sakura-chan sasuke! los sacaremos de ahi!-solo oyo entre ecos...

Desperto en una cama de hospital, tsunade-sama la vio y sonrio-lo conseguiste...-

sakura la miro dsconsertada

-el volvio...-dijo sonnriendo

sakura se levanto, tsunade trato de detenerla pero alcanzo a salir de la habitacion, corrio por los pasillos del hospital, naruto llegaba al lugar cuando vio a sakura pasar a todoa valocidad, paso por muchos cuartos hasta que llego a uno con la puerta abierta, se asomo y ahi estaba sasuke-kun mirando hacia la ventana

-sasuke-kun!-se avalanzo hacia el

-hey me lastimas-dijo sin poder quitarsela de encima

ella lo abrazo y despues lo solto, los dos se miraron fijamente

-eres una molestia...-sonrio

ella lo abrazo y el correspondio el abrazo, derrepente sakura solo sintio que levantaron su cara y enseguida unos labios en los suyos

tsunade llego corriendo con naruto detras de ella y vio la tierna escena "al final todo fue un final feliz..."penso naruto vio a sakura muy feliz y sonrio...


End file.
